Hogwarts at 16
by TrulyDoubleL
Summary: The Big Four/RotBTG. Merida and Hiccup are arriving at Hogwarts for their very first time, but due to circumstances, they are both 16 instead of 11. This, along with their muggle heritage, attracts a lot of attention. This is a story of Merida who tries to figure out her new life as a Hogwarts student while she deals with new friends like Rapunzel and annoying boys like Jack.
1. Chapter 1

"Common Hiccup! Can't you show a little bit more excitement? We're finally going to wizarding school! And not just any wizarding school, it's _Hogwarts_!"

I sat on the edge of my seat and leaned against the window as I watched the flat grassy terrain pass by. The idea of a train that solely runs on magic was absolutely amazing. The train moved much faster than an average train which caused the occasional tree and farm animals to blur into the rich green background of the grass. The only obstacle that prevented me from enjoying the view was Hiccup's sour attitude.

"Sorry I'm not as eager as you are Merida. I wasn't exactly planning to attend some witchcraft school anyways."

I turned from my seat to face Hiccup. He was leaning back against the cushion seat of the train with his eyes glued to his book. I let out a loud sigh and waited to see if Hiccup would respond, but he ignored me and continued reading his book.

"Look, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I know this whole deal with magic must be a huge shocker to you, but…"

Hiccup closed his book with a loud snap and turned his gaze to me.

"Yes. It is a huge shock. To find out that a distant relative from my mum's side is some… witch, and to think that I am one too. I never even knew my mother…"

I sat in silence as I listened to Hiccup rant. Hiccup rarely loses his composure which made me bite the inside of my cheek, a nervous tic I had while growing up. My stomach felt sick from guilt as I thought about Hiccup's family. Hiccup lived only with his dad for as long as I could remember. There were days where Hiccup would get upset and sad at the mention of his mother who, from what I was told, just… left suddenly when he was no older than a few months old. Hiccup sighed and pulled his hand up to his face to massage the spot between his eyebrows.

"It's fine Merida. Ultimately this is my choice too, so don't go feeling guilty."

I continued to bite the inside of my cheek while twirling a lock of my wild red curly hair.

"Hmm… but,"

"No buts Merida. I'm serious, It's fine."

I got up from my seat and sat next to Hiccup on his side of the couch to lean against his shoulder. Hiccup tried giving me a quick nudge, but his weak arms couldn't manage to push me off.

"Merida," he groaned, "this isn't like you. Stop feeling guilty, I said I was fine."

"I'm not guilty. My stomach just hurts from eating all that weird candy," I lied.

"Maybe eating mystery booger-flavored jelly beans wasn't the wisest choice then."

Hiccup let out a small chuckle along with a sigh and pushed away strands of my wild hair out of his face so that he could continue reading. My thoughts wandered while I rested against his shoulder. Hiccup and I are both 16 years old, which gets us a lot of stares due to the age difference. The typical first years were roughly 11 years old and at least a head shorter than us. I glanced over at the glass frame of our compartment and caught a pair of forest green eyes looking at our direction. The eyes belonged to a long haired blonde, who upon my notice, went away. _Ugh, I hate this awkward feeling._

"Hmph." I huffed.

I was starting to get annoyed by the unwanted attention we were getting all because of our age. The returning students snickered at us while we stuck by the twelve-year-old newbies to figure out platform 'nine and three quarters'. It didn't help that we towered over them in height either. Remembering their ugly sneering faces filled me with the urge to punch them in the face, so I forced my eyes shut and attempted to clear my mind. I focused on the sound of flipped paged as Hiccup read and let myself drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"H-huh..?"

I woke to the sound of loud thuds against the wooden frame of our train compartment door. A large hairy man in dirty brown robes stood outside and peered his head behind the glass.

"What the..!"

I jolted up from my seat and stood away from the door. My scream caused Hiccup, who apparently fell asleep as well, to wake up and tightly clutch the book he was reading earlier. The hairy giant continued to hit his pink umbrella against the door.

"Wake up the lot of you! Or else we be leavin' you behind," he ordered.

"Y-Yes Sir!" Hiccup jolted.

While Hiccup scrambled to get his stuff, I heard quiet snickers from the outside of our compartment. I turned to see the same blonde girl who peeked at us earlier, along with a snickering white haired boy next to her. The blonde caught my stare and instantly pinched the white boy's arm to shush him. The sight of them made me so mad, I was about to throw Hiccup's book at the glass door but the large hairy man intervened before I could do anything rash. _Lucky for them_.

"And what are er two doing here? Hurry up to the boats will ya?" the hairy man asked.

"Hahaha, alright Hagrid. Will do. We're just curious about the new recruits that's all." The white haired boy answered while the blonde towed him away towards the train exit.

"Hrrm… New recruits eh?" Hagrid thought aloud, scratching his overgrown beard.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and bit the inside of my cheek. For some reason, I was embarrassed to answer the question.

"Y-Yes sir." Hiccup squeaked.

Hagrid opened the compartment door and invited us out with a toothy smile from underneath his messy beard.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll enjoy it here in Hogwarts. Let me escort you to the Great Hall then. You wouldn't wanna miss the sorting ceremony now, would ya?"


	3. Chapter 3

Along the way, Hagrid informed us about the sorting ceremony. He mainly spent his time talking to Hiccup though, because Hiccup, _surprisingly enough_ , was genuinely intrigued by the magic involved in this. I leaned back against the small boat and listened to their conversation. Based on my understanding, there are four houses each with their own colors and attributes, and students are distributed into their respective houses based on their… personality? I looked over at Hiccup and watched as his eyes widen by this idea.

"Hahaha, looks like we'll probably end up in different houses. You're obviously a Ravenclaw, and I don't think I can survive in a house full of geeks." I teased.

"Har har Merida. And what would you be? A Slytherin?"

I punched Hiccup's arm at the comment.

"Are you trying to say that I'm evil? I'm not that mean."

"Ow! Says the girl with a rash impulse. You didn't even hesitate to punch a dude."

I stuck my tongue out at hiccup while he rubbed his arm to try and soothe the pain from my punch. Hagrid laughed while he watched us bicker.

"Now now, don't get the wrong idea. Not all Slytherins are evil." Hagrid explained.

Hagrid and Hiccup continued to talk the rest of the boat ride. I gazed up at the castle-like structure of Hogwarts. As the boats floated gently towards the school's shore, the lights that illuminated the school became brighter which revealed the beautiful architecture designs of the palace.

"Whoa…" I mouthed.

When we reached the school's shore, Hagrid escorted the both of us to the Great Hall. The new students were completely awestruck by the magical beauty of the school. I watched as the surrounding paintings started to move and greet the new and returning students. _I could have sworn one of them even winked at me!_ I raise my hand up hesitantly to wave back to the painting. At that moment, I heard muffled laughs coming from behind me. I turn around to find the same white haired boy, who instantly turned away to look the other direction. He crossed his arms while he bit his bottom lip in an attempt to suppress his laughter. I could feel my cheeks burning bright red from anger and embarrassment.

"Hey! What is your prob–"

Before I could finish my sentence, random students stepped in my way to get around me and to their designated seats. The boy followed the rest of the students with green ties. _**He's a Slytherin!**_

"Common now, you two will be joinin' them newcomers at the very front over there. Don't chu worry now, you'll be put to your seats soon," Hagrid said and gave me a slight nudge towards the front.

I wanted to go back and give that snarky grinned boy a piece of my mind, but Hagrid was pushing me towards the front of the hall.

"Alright, yer stay here. They'll call your name eventually."

I sat down on the wooden bench seat of the table next to Hiccup. As the last few people filed into the room, an old bearded man stood up at the front. The whispers from the people around me revealed that the bearded old man was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Welcome, students, to the wondrous school of Hogwarts." he spoke.

His words were met with a round of applause before he lifted his hand to silence the students.

"Before we start the welcoming feast, we must first sort the new years into their respective houses. Please step forward once Professor McGonagall calls your name."

He sat down and an old woman walked forward with a list of names and a worn out witch hat. She scans through the crowd, her eyes lingering on mine a little longer than the rest. _Ugh, I bet I look so out of place next to these 11-year-old kids._ I held her gaze for a few moments before she lowered her eyes onto the piece of paper and cleared her throat.

"Kendra Whisp."

The black haired girl who sat beside me stood up and walked onto the stage platform. She sat down on a stool placed in the middle of the stage while the ragged hat was placed on her head.

The little slits and cuts on the hat moved and folded, forming a makeshift mouth. "Hufflepuff!" proclaimed the hat.

 _The hat talks!_ I looked beside me at Hiccup and he was wide eyed with his jaw half opened. Hiccup had this twinkle in his eyes and I could see a small smile starting to form from his gaping mouth.

"Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup stood up and walked slowly onto the stage and sat down wearily on the stool.

"Don't worry boy, it won't bite," the witch laughed. The witch placed the hat on top of Hiccup's head and it's makeshift face scrunched up upon contact.

"Ugh, the amount of books within this boy's head makes me wanna hurl. Ravenclaw!" yelled the hat.

The announcement was met with applause from the students in blue as they welcomed Hiccup to their table. Hiccup blushed but seemed pleased with the house that was given to him.

"Merida DunBroch."

I walked over onto the platform and I could feel stares burning into my back. I sat on the stool and scanned the crowd for Hiccup. He gave me a small thumbs up as the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm… Hot-headed, stubborn, and a rash impulse." listed the hat.

I caught sight of Hiccup who chuckled and nodded his head at my evaluation.

"But… from your stubbornness I also see determination, and your rash impulse can be a result of your bravery and daringness. So I say… Gryffindor!"

Students from the red table hollered and cheered. I hopped off my stool and walked over to the table of my new house. I got high fives and slaps on the back as I sat down on the wooden bench.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. The name's Dobby Timms, I'm the leader of this house." He held out his hand to shake and I shook it. His hair was slicked back and was fairly long for a boy. He flashed me a toothy grin which somehow made his freckles look more clustered on his face compared to when he wasn't smiling. We sit down and he joined the rest of his Gryffindor friends.

Once all the new students have been sorted into their houses, the hall began to lit up with floating candles and a large feast began to appear on the table. I spent the rest of the time with the Gryffindors but every once in a while I would peek over my shoulder to look at the Ravenclaws. Hiccup was doing surprisingly well. He was laughing and smiling with the rest of the Ravenclaws while they skimmed through a large stack of books that were on the table. _He's probably geeking out with the rest of the nerds about books. I thought he said he wasn't interested?_ I rolled my eyes at the thought and decided to leave Hiccup with his new house for the rest of the day. Once the meal was done Dobby stood up at the front of the table and gestured for us to follow him.

"Gryffindor, follow me. I'll be leading you to your new dorms. Please don't wander off."

I got up from my seat and followed the crowd. Exiting out of the Great Hall, we made our way to sets of magical moving stairs. Nothing seemed to stay still within this castle as pictures moved as they pleased and stairs shifted and changed randomly. As we were about to make our way up the stairs, I saw a boy run and turn around the other corner. _Him! Where is he going?_ I quickly scanned the crowd to make sure no one was paying attention to me. I caught sight of Hiccup and he gave me a stern disapproving look that basically told me to not get myself in trouble. I quickly gave Hiccup a small nod to reassure him that I will be fine and silently sneaked my way out of the crowd.


End file.
